Betrayed
by forevermine
Summary: Kenshin discovers that his former fiancee left with not only a broken heart, but a child as well.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

Chapter One

"Kenshin, I have something to tell you," Kaoru said, her voice was hesitant as she looked at her fiancée. Her fingers were wrung together in a worried knot and she bit her bottom lip slightly.

Kaoru let out a light gasp when she saw his deep amber eyes though. The only time she had seen them before when Kenshin had lashed out at a waiter for violating Kaoru months before.

'Did he know already?' she thought anxiously, a hand going down subconsciously to cradle her flat belly.

"My trusted assistant already did the honors," Kenshin spat, his glare focusing fully on Kaoru's still form. She flinched slightly.

'Tomoe knew?' Kaoru thought confused, 'I haven't confided in anyone but Misao and Megumi.'

"I thought you'd be happy," Kaoru said, her voice even softer than before.

"Happy that you betrayed me? I thought I could trust you!" Kenshin roared, "I want you to get out. Get out of my house and my life."

"Kenshin," Kaoru began, confusion evident in her voice and face, "What in the world are you talking about?"

Kenshin scoffed at her words thinking they were just a mock display of confusion and innocence.

"You know very well what I'm talking about," Kenshin retorted, his voice lowering down to a hiss, "Your sordid little affair behind my back. I can't believe I ever considered that you could've been my wife." He shot her a disgusted look and turned his back on her, refusing to meet the sapphire blue eyes that had not long ago enchanted him.

"I want you out by tomorrow," Kenshin said as he took off the ring on his left hand and tossed it into the blazing fireplace and walking away from the baffled woman.

"Kenshin –" Kaoru began, but the words got stuck in her throat as she watched their promises to one another burn in the fire. 'I never betrayed you.'

Tears trailed down her face as she watched him walk away. She crumbled to the floor, alone and hurt.

"Don't worry, little one," Kaoru cooed softly, stroking her womb gently, "Even if your father won't be in your life I shall love and cherish you enough for the both of us."

Standing up on slightly wobbling legs Kaoru thought about Kenshin's words tonight.

'If his trust was so easily shattered, maybe he never truly loved me,' Kaoru thought sadly. Her eyes looked over the spacious living room of the grand penthouse apartment they shared together, and knew that anything she brought with her would only bring her painful memories, so she resolved to bring nothing with her.

Gazing at the small picture sitting atop the fireplace, Kaoru let out a choked sob. She walked over to the framed picture and slid it out of its holder. Looking down at it she took in Kenshin's warm amethyst eyes and her smiling face as they held each other in a loose embrace. The picture made it look like they were the perfect couple, like they were happy.

"What happened?" Kaoru asked nobody as she let the picture drop into the fire as well, watching passively as their smiling faces crumbled into ashes.

She walked away then, never looking back.

_Later that night…_

Misao grinned happily as she spooned a giant scoop of rocky road ice cream up to her lips.

Tonight was the night her best friend, Kamiya (soon to be Himura) Kaoru was going to tell Kenshin that they were going to be parents.

She was thrilled to say in the least.

Flipping through the channels Misao looked up at the sound of her door bell ringing.

"Coming!" she called as she stood up, swallowing her bite of ice cream.

Peeking through the hole she recognized Kaoru's midnight blue hair instantly.

Confused, Misao quickly opened the door to discover a tear stained Kaoru in nothing but a ratty pair of yoga pants and tank top.

"Kao, what happened to you?" Misao questioned immediately, concern dripping from every word, "I thought you were telling Kenshin tonight. About the you-know-what."

Kaoru let her forehead fall onto Misao's shoulder.

"He thinks I cheated on him," she said, her voice no more than a whisper, "He broke the engagement."

Misao's eyes widened before she exploded.

"WHAT?!? How could he think that you cheated on him. I'd never take Kenshin as that big an idiot. I really can't believe him. Just wait till I'm through with him. He won't know what hit him. I'll -"

"Please, don't talk about it. I just want to forget everything. Please," Kaoru murmured.

"But, what about the baby? How could he have broken the engagement if he knew you were pregnant with his child? What type of selfish inconsiderate bast-"

"He doesn't know," Kaoru interrupted, "And if I have a say in it he won't ever know. He didn't even listen to what I had to say. He didn't trust me at all. What type of love is that? I just want to forget about him."

Misao looked sadly at Kaoru's hunched over form.

"If that's what you really want," Misao said after a moment as she rubbed Kaoru's back comfortingly, "I'll be here for you, Kao."

"Thank you," Kaoru said gripping Misao tightly as if she were her lifeline.

_Eight and a half months later…_

"Just a couple more pushes, Kaoru," Megumi encouraged, "You're doing great. Just take a deep breath and give it your all."

Kaoru let out a scream of pain as she did what Megumi instructed.

"Kenshin," she moaned softly, causing everyone to stop for an instant, "Kenshin, I need Kenshin." Her head swayed side to side as she echoed the name she hadn't spoken in months. Misao clenched her jaw angrily.

"He's not here, Kaoru," Misao murmured beside her, "But you need to be strong. Just one more push. Come on."

Kaoru held Misao's hand in a death grip as she let out one last scream.

Seconds later a soft crying noise filled the room.

Kaoru lied on the bed, exhausted from the twelve hour labor. Her eyelids drooped slightly as Megumi placed the small baby in her arms.

"It's a boy," she said with a smile to her dear friend.

Kaoru looked down at the tiny bundle of joy which gazed back at her with large lavender eyes. Her heart constricted painfully as she saw the tufts of crimson red hair that adorned his head.

"You truly are your father's son, Kenji," Kaoru murmured before drifting off into the welcomed darkness of sleep.

A.N. I know this isn't the most original idea for a story, but I just had to write one with this plot.

Be sure to let me know what you think of my latest story.

-ForeverMine


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_"Say you'll be mine," Kenshin murmured, his face lit only faintly with the candlelight as he kneeled down in front of her with a velvet case in hand._

_His sparkling amethyst eyes, the ones she had fallen in love with, overflowed with hope and with love._

_"Kamiya Kaoru, marry me." It wasn't a question because he didn't doubt her answer._

_The top of the velvet case opened to reveal an elegant five carat diamond resting upon a thin gold band. It glistened even in the dim light. Each side of the diamond sparkled. And Kaoru's eyes had filled with unshed tears._

_"Yes," she replied, dropping to her knees to embrace him, "Yes, yes, yes."_

_Kenshin's pleased chuckle echoed off of the walls as he slipped the ring onto Kaoru's finger. He placed a soft kiss on the diamond as if to brand it._

_"I love you," he whispered into her ear huskily._

_"I love y-"_

In a dry sweat Kaoru shot up in bed; her limbs tangled in the sheets. Looking to her right sharply she let out a sigh as she saw her son, her pride and joy, hovering behind the half closed door.

"Mama," Kenji called, his voice concerned, "Are you hurt?"

"No baby," Kaoru replied, her voice soft as she patted the empty space beside on the bed.

Kenji scrambled, with his tattered blankie trailing behind him, to the bed.

"You were moaning in your sleep though, Mama," the little toddler said, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"I'm not hurt, Kenji," Kaoru assured, wrapping her arms around the three year old, "Promise."

"Did you have a nightmare then?" Kenji questioned, taking his mother's soft hand and holding it within his grip.

Kaoru hesitated for a moment.

"Yes, only a small one though," Kaoru murmured, "There's no need for you to worry."

"Mama, it's my job to worry. I'm the man of the house," Kenji announced proudly as he shot a grin at his mother.

Kaoru paled slightly at his words and she felt a longing ache in her chest as she looked down at her little boy; who began to resemble his father more and more each and everyday.

Kaoru had let his crimson hair grow out to be chin length and his lavender eyes had darkened over the years to become a deep violet shade. His creamy pale skin seemed to be Kaoru's only attribute. All his facial features were an exact replica of Kenshin's, down to his very eyelashes.

Kaoru ruffled his hair after a moment and let out a light melodic giggle.

"That's right, you are my little man now, aren't you?"

Kenji scoffed at his mother's joking tone and puffed out his chest.

Kaoru laughed full heartedly at this.

Kenji smiled when he heard his mother laugh. She did it so rarely, so when she did Kenji took proud in being able to lift her spirits.

Tightening his hold on his mother's hand Kenji hesitantly asked, "Mama, will you tell me about my papa?"

Kaoru's laughter stopped instantly and she froze.

"Your papa?" Kaoru repeated dumbly, her mind thinking of Himura Kenshin instantly, the man she had thought to be the love of her life. The man who had cast her away without a second glance. The man she hoped never discovered that Kenji even existed.

"Yes, mama. Everyone in my daycare class asks me who mine is, but I can never answer them," Kenji replied, his eyes shining with tears, "My papa must not love me."

Kaoru felt her heart tear in half at her son's admission.

She had always denied the fact that Kenji needed a male influence, that he had needed his father, but it was inevitable that this question would come.

"No, Kenji, I'm certain that your papa would adore you very much," Kaoru answered, "It is me your papa doesn't love."

Kenji's eyes widened at his mother's words. He didn't believe it. He watched as his mother bit her lip to hold back her tears.

"I'm sorry, Mama. For making you cry," Kenji apologized, "We don't have to talk about Papa anymore. Not if you don't want to."

He brought his tiny fingers up to brush away a stray tear.

"There's no need to apologize, my little angel," Kaoru crooned, "You've done nothing wrong."

Cradling Kenji in her arms, Kaoru lifted him off of her bed.

"Why don't we go visit Auntie Misao now? I'm sure she has a bunch of sugary treats for you to munch on," Kaoru offered with a soft smile. Kenji nodded eagerly in agreement.

Kenshin sat at his desk, typing diligently away on his state of the art computer. He was the picture of perfection in his sleek black Armani suit with his long crimson hair pulled back in a neat low ponytail.

His steely blue eyes remained focused on the screen, and his mouth was set in a serious line.

As the president and CEO of Himura Electronics, Kenshin didn't have much free time, but when he did have a spare moment alone his thoughts were always on the raven haired, blue eyed siren that he had once promised his heart to, nearly 4 years ago.

Kamiya Kaoru had been the woman of his dreams, everything about her matched him perfectly. She fit perfectly into his arms, as if God had made her just for him, and her laughter could always ease away all of Kenshin's stress and concerns. She was his perfect girl. And he would've given her the world if she had asked for it, but she had betrayed him.

Kenshin stopped typing.

His fists clenched together tightly as he recalled the moment when he had seen the pictures of his fiancée, the bride to be, in the arms of another.

His assistant at the time, Yukishiro Tomoe, had showed them to him. He remembered the pain that gnawed away at him on the drive home.

She had betrayed him.

She had done something that was unforgivable.

And she deserved what she got.

Kenshin remembered arriving home to his palatial penthouse apartment that night, and seeing her with a worried expression on her angelic face.

Thinking she was about to confess, Kenshin had beat her to it.

Accusing and confronting her.

He remembered seeing her open her mouth, and not denying his words.

He had felt his heart break in two at that moment.

In anger he had thrown his ring into the fireplace she had adored so much and told her to leave.

He hadn't seen Kaoru or heard from her after that.

The next day when he had returned to their home afterwards her found all of her clothes and possessions still there, but she was nowhere to be found. The only thing that was out of place was the missing picture.

Kaoru had never returned for her things, leaving them there to haunt him.

After a few months Kenshin couldn't bear to return to the place he had called home with her and opted instead to buy another house, though the penthouse apartment still remains in the same condition they had left it.

Kenshin knew he would never be able to sell it.

Letting out a sigh Kenshin willed his mind not to think of the sapphire eyed beauty with no avail. Getting frustrated Kenshin shut off his computer after saving his work.

He stood with grace and strode indifferently toward the door.

Walking out he glanced down at his newest secretary and bit out a rough, "I'm getting some air."

Loosening his tie slightly Kenshin disappeared into the glass elevator. He tapped the side of the elevator impatiently as it descended.

Kaoru's eyes haunted him still. He remembered them clearly, even after all these years.

'I shouldn't be feeling this way,' Kenshin thought frustrated, 'She was the one who betrayed me!'

Nearly stomping as he left the elevator every one of the employees tried their hardest to avoid their obviously aggravated boss.

Stepping out into the bright daylight Kenshin tried to calm himself by taking a few deep breaths.

'Damn, why can't I get over her?' Kenshin thought to himself leaning against the cool stone of the towering building his eyes closed, completely oblivious to the tiny boy who made his way up to him.

Kenshin glanced down at the slight tug on his shirt. He felt ready to snap at whoever dared to bother him.

"Are you okay, mister?" the childish voice asked, his hands now clasped behind his back as he began to shift his weight from one to the other.

Kenshin's eyes widened when he took in the young boy's features. His hair, his eyes, his face…they're just like mine. Confusion swept over him.

"KENJI!" an urgent voice called from his right and Kenshin looked up to see a blue eyed raven haired angel rushing toward him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Kenji!" Kaoru called out again, relief coming off her in palpable waves, "Thank god." She dropped to her knees and enveloped the small boy in a tight embrace.

"Never leave me like that again," Kaoru murmured into Kenji's hair as her eyes shut closed; completely oblivious of Kenshin's on-looking gaze in her complete elation.

"Gomen, mama," Kenji replied, guilt glazing over his words, "I just wanted to say hi to that man."

"What man-" Kaoru stood and turned her head around and froze as an all familiar amber gaze pierced her.

Her mouth opened, but no words came out.

She tightened her hold on Kenji to point that her knuckles shone white.

Kenji giggled slightly then, "He has red hair just like me, right mama?"

Kaoru glanced down at her son's warm violet gaze that sparkled with glee at finally seeing someone else with his unique hair.

"H-hai," Kaoru agreed, stuttering over her words in nervousness.

She looked back at Kenshin with wide sapphire eyes, wanting nothing more than to take Kenji and sprint out of his sight. Her heart ached at the sight of him. After all these years, after all the pain, she still hadn't fully gotten over him.

"Why?" Kenshin asked, his voice was strained, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Kenji looked from the red-haired stranger to his mama with a confused look.

"Mama-" Kenji began, but he stopped when he saw his mother shake slightly. His gaze moved to the strange red-headed man who seemed to entrance his mother in a way he had never seen done before.

"You made it clear," Kaoru spoke, her voice was soft and clear, "That you didn't want me in your life anymore."

Kenshin moved forward as Kaoru started to turn away; his hand easily grasped onto the thin wrist.

"Kaoru-" Kenshin didn't know what to say. Kaoru's words struck a deep chord within him, but all he could think about was that little boy, his little boy. His mind was a jumbled mess of confusion. Standing in front of him was the woman who had plagued his dreams for the past four years, and beside her was a child who looked so much liked him. Kenshin looked down at the tiny boy who seemed to be settling himself defensively in front Kaoru; his small hand all the while gripping her hand.

The boy looked to be healthy. His eyes were bright with curiosity, and Kenshin could spot an underlying protectiveness in the young boy's gaze as their eyes met.

"Don't you dare hurt my mama," Kenji cautioned, his head inclining towards Kenshin's grasp.

"Kenji," Kaoru admonished gently, "He can't hurt me. Not anymore." Kaoru removed her hand from Kenshin's grasp and met his gaze straight on.

"I never did what you accused me of," Kaoru said, "And I have no intention of letting you in my life, or in Kenji's." She turned and began to walk away from the man who she had always thought of as the love of her life.

Kenshin made no move to stop her, but he had no intention of letting it end at this. Clutching his hand tightly into a fist; he watched as Kenji turned around slightly and he saw as the young boy's eyes flash an amber shade. Her words repeated themselves in his head, and his mind flashed back to that day their relationship had shattered. He had seen the pictures; the clear evidence of her in bed with her lover. His mind recalled the hurt in her eyes, but he couldn't recall any guilt being present in her sapphire eyes. He remembered her being speechless; which at the time, he had taken to be an admission of guilt, but what if it wasn't? What is it was merely her disbelief that he could've said such a thing. He felt his heart stop as he realized what it would mean if all his doubts were true; he'd given up Kaoru and four years with his son ….for a lie.

His mouth was set in a hard line as he flipped open his cell phone.

"Get me Yukishiro Tomoe, now," Kenshin bit out, his voice was steely and cold. He turned and walked back into the sleek building with only one thought on his head; reuniting his family.

With Kaoru and Kenji

"Mama, who was that man?" Kenji asked, tugging on his khaki skirt slightly to get her attention.

Kaoru looked down at her son was compassionate eyes.

"He was an old friend of Mama's," Kaoru replied, leaning down so she could scoop Kenji into her arms. Once he was rested on her hip he laid his head in the crook of her neck.

"Did he hurt you Mama?" Kenji questioned. Kaoru continued to walk, but she slowed down slightly.

"It was a long time ago, darling," Kaoru crooned, her free hand rubbing circles on his back now.

Kenji didn't say anything, but he knew that the only reason his mother was holding him like this was so that he couldn't see the free flowing tears that fell from Kaoru's pristine sapphire eyes.

His hands gripped the soft material of her cardigan tightly, bunching it up.

In his small mind though he wondered still about that mysterious man who seemed to affect his mother so much, and who looked so much like him. 'Just who was he?' Kenji wondered before falling into a light sleep in his mother's comforting and safe arms.

With Kenshin

"Himura-sama," the new secretary called, her voice relaying her nervousness, "Yukishiro-san has arrived." The new secretary glanced over at the intimidating woman who was dressed completely in designer clothes.

"Let her in," Kenshin said coolly. The secretary gave a slight nod towards Tomoe's statuesque form that strode by the mousy girl without a second glance. Once she entered the spacious office she spread her arms out widely and a smile graced her thin lips.

"Ken! It's been so long!" She made the gesture to embrace him, but Kenshin didn't move from his seat. Her smile faltered slightly, but she simply sat down in the plush leather armchair, crossing her legs.

"Why have you called me in, Ken?" Her voice was flirtatious, thinking that Kenshin finally wanted to initiate an intimate relationship that had never before existed between the two.

"About these," Kenshin said coldly, his eyes shone brilliant amber. A thin manila folder slid itself in front of her, and Tomoe hesitantly opened it. The photos fell out, and Tomoe blanched.

"That isn't Kaoru," Kenshin said, his voice clear and articulate and menacing.

"Of course it is," Tomoe said nervously fingering the fur cuff of her Gucci jacket.

"It isn't, and you knew it," Kenshin repeated, "You set this up."

Tomoe met Kenshin's amber gaze and she knew that her act was up.

"It was four years ago, Ken. And she was hindering you from becoming the great business man you are today. She didn't belong with you," Tomoe argued.

"You forget your place, Yukishiro," Kenshin said, "I made you what you are in this world; don't forget that I can take it all away. You're fired."

Tomoe's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't," she whimpered.

"I thought you would've learned, no one messes with me," Kenshin said coldly as he pressed the intercom button, "Please escort Yukishiro-san off company property, and relay to all our business contacts that if anyone dares to hire her in any position higher than a grunt that I will have no qualms about severing all ties with them."

Kenshin glanced up at Tomoe and gave her a slight smirk.

Tomoe stood and glared at the man that had just screwed over her career.

"You think she's going to take you back now? After you kicked her out of your life with nothing but the clothes on her back?" Kenshin stiffened at Tomoe's words. "I've been keeping tabs on her, just to see if she dared to come back to you. Did you know that she's been working thirteen hours shifts at a diner to care for that little brat of hers? She's never going to be able to look at you the same way again after the four years of hell you've put her through."

"Shut the fuck up," Kenshin roared, motioning for the guards to take her away.

He cradled his head in his hands as Tomoe's words seared themselves into his mind.

But he shoved them aside knowing that Kaoru had a forgiving nature, he just wondered if it was this forgiving.

"Kaoru, I'm going to get you back in my life. Both you and our son," Kenshin swore, "I'm never letting you go again."

With a resolved resolution Kenshin began the search to see what Kaoru had been doing for the past four years without him.

A.N. Sorry for the long wait. School's been really hectic, so I haven't found the time to update any of my stories.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. I have put my two other stories on hold for the moment because it's just impossible for me to focus on all three stories AND my schoolwork, so if any of you are fans of Destined for Failure or A Demon's Mate I'm terribly sorry, but I hope to never be one of those authors who completely abandons her fics. All three stories should have a new chapter by the end of January (maybe the end of December if I have time), so be sure to check back, or add me to author alert.

Also, some notes on this story:

Kenji is based of my three and a half year old baby cousin; who is surprisingly bright and smart. I know it might be a little weird for some, but it just makes the story more interesting.

-ForeverMine

Chapter Four

Kenshin glanced up at the small building with undisguised distaste.

The old diner looked as if it would crumble at any given gust of wind. The tacky mustard yellow paint peeling on the sides, and the worn look of the walls was the complete opposite of what Kenshin was used to.

This was where Kaoru had worked for the past four years? He felt a pang at his heart as he remembered how he had always promised that he would take care of everything for her. That she would never have a worry in her life if she had chosen him. Guilt weighed down his heart as he imagined his beautiful angel working in such a wretched place.

Kenshin gripped his hands tightly as he recalled all he had discovered about Kaoru's life in his research. All her hardships, all because he had believed Tomoe's lies.

Apparently, she had taken on two jobs in the beginning when she was still pregnant with Kenji, and had later on dropped one to work longer shifts. His eyes shifted between an icy blue and light amber as he thought of Kaoru working so much when she should've been taking extra care to make sure that she was resting and eating right.

Stepping forward Kenshin opened the wooden doors to the diner and as he stepped in he couldn't help but be slightly confused.

The outside made it look like it was nothing more than a run-down hole, but inside the diner was cozy and clean. Little trinkets were scattered everywhere, and the small diner was filled with the warm aroma of brown sugar and cinnamon.

"Welcome, sir, would you like a booth or a table?" a young waitress asked him, her voice was polite, but her eyes shone with confusion. He must've looked really out of place with his crisp cut designer suit and most of all – his bright crimson tresses.

"Neither, I'd like to speak with the owner," Kenshin replied curtly. The young waitress nodded and walked quickly over to the back room.

Moments later a middle aged woman dressed in a traditional kimono stepped out. A warm smile graced her lips until she laid her eyes on him. Her gaze turned cold and her lips set themselves in a hard line.

"Tae-san," Kenshin greeted, recalling her name from the information he looked up.

"What is it you want?" Tae questioned, her voice sharper than any knife.

Kenshin's eyes narrowed; he was not used to such disrespect.

"I have some questions for you," he replied, his voice was curt and detached, but Tae could see the tiny signs of distress that was displayed by his actions.

Tae met Kenshin's cold amber glare straight on and answered, "I have nothing to say to a man who has the nerve to abandon his family."

Kenshin almost winced at her scathing words. Almost.

"You have no right to say such a thing," Kenshin hissed taking a menacing step forward, Tae didn't budge.

"I speak no lies," Tae said simply, clasping her hands in front of her as she analyzed the man standing in front of her. The rumors had been true, he certainly was handsome. The man standing in front of her radiated power, and demanded respect. Everything about him spoke of his ambition and strength.

'The exact opposite of Kaoru's kind and trusting demeanor,' Tae thought to herself.

Kenshin didn't reply to the woman's words; for he couldn't deny them. He was the one who had made the mistake. He was the one who had driven away Kaoru.

"Tell her I'm going to be waiting at our home," Kenshin said quietly, his voice subdued but the underlying threat was present, "Tell her, if she doesn't come, I shall come and find her."

Tae gave a short nod; indicating that she understood and Kenshin took his leave.

Stepping into his sleek black Bentley after leaving the small diner Kenshin let out a sigh. The owner had been much less willing than he had imagined, but he was relieved in a sense. If Kaoru had had that woman watching over her; things must've been slightly easier.

Kenshin revved the engine and placed on his sunglasses as he sped off to the home that he hadn't returned to in nearly four years.

With Kaoru

Misao was shocked at the sight she saw when she opened her front. Kaoru's eyes were filled with tears, and she looked to be holding onto Kenji as if he was her lifeline. Her expression especially worried Misao the most; the last time Kaoru had had such an expression was when Kenshin had left her.

"No…," Misao began slowly, her emerald green eyes widening. She quickly ushered her best friend and god son inside. Kaoru set Kenji gently down upon the worn leather couch in the middle of the family room before turning back to face Misao.

"He knows," Kaoru said softly, her voice cracked slightly, "He knows."

"Oh, Kaoru," Misao comforted as she placed Kaoru's head softly upon her shoulder and guided her into the small dining room, "It's going to be alright."

"But, he knows. He's going to take him away," Kaoru said, worry etching itself into her voice.

"Kenshin wouldn't dare do that. Even if he tried, I'd make sure of it myself that he wouldn't get within ten feet of Kenji if you didn't wish it. You don't think I'd let him take away my own godson do you?" Misao asked, trying to make light of the unexpected meeting. She thought of the redhead that had hurt her best friend so much and she tightened her fist in anger. He didn't deserve all the tears she shed for him.

"It's just, I don't know what I'd do without him, Misao," Kaoru murmured softly, lifting her head off of Misao's shoulder to look her in the eyes.

"You said that about Kenshin too," Misao reminded her, her emerald green eyes serious, "And you've moved on. You don't need him. You've proven that, Kaoru."

Kaoru looked away from Misao's piercing gaze and didn't reply. Misao sucked in her breath sharply.

"Kaoru…you don't mean," Misao began, her eyes wide with disbelief, "You can't truly want to get back together with him! After all that he's done to you? After all he hasn't done for Kenji? Do you still…love him?" Her last words were hesitant.

Kaoru didn't deny it.

"When I told him I didn't want him in my life, or in Kenji's, my heart felt like it was cracking itself in two. You didn't see his expression Misao. I've never seen him like that before. He looked…broken," Kaoru spoke softly, tilting her head so that her raven tresses curtained her expression.

"Do…you…still…love…him?" Misao repeated slowly, her eyes had a determined blaze.

After a few moments of tense silence, Kaoru nodded slowly.

"Oh, Kaoru," Misao moaned in compassion, falling back into her seat, "Why can't you just forget him? If you just did, he wouldn't be able to cause you any more pain."

Kaoru reached out and took one Misao's hand in hers, "He's Kenji's father Mi-chan. Every time I look at Kenji's face I see his. I can't ever forget. Even though he hurt me, I could never hate him. He's…Kenshin; the father of my child, and the man I gave my heart to. No matter how much I want to forget, I never will." Kaoru wrapped her arms around Misao's small form and began to cry softly.

'Kenshin, you baka,' Misao thought sourly as she rubbed comforting circles on Kaoru's back as she buried her face in the crook of her neck.

"Mama…" the soft calling alerted both of the women as Kenji's voice rang throughout the small room, "I'm hungry."

Kaoru stood up immediately and began to brush away the tears on her cardigan sleeve.

"Alright, darling. Mama will just be a moment, why don't you go play with your blocks, ne?" Kaoru suggested, pasting a false smile on her face as she turned to face Kenji's sleepy face. Kenji rubbed his eyes cutely and nodded.

"Hai, Mama," he replied with a yawn, turning to Misao he bowed respectfully, "Ohayo, Auntie." Misao stood and went over to ruffle his hair. She smiled down at him, but in her mind she was thinking about Kaoru's words.

'Does it pain you to look at him, Kaoru?' Misao wondered as she followed Kenji into the family room that was stocked full of children's toys.

"Auntie, will you play with me," Kenji asked, tugging on Misao's flowing skirt. Misao met his hopeful violet gaze and grinned.

"Of course, cutie pie," she agreed, reaching for the Candyland board game and handing to Kenji.

Kenji giggled and proceeded to open the game with renewed glee.

The telephone rang, and Misao stood to go pick it up, but Kaoru interrupted her with, "I'll get it!"

Misao was about to settle down once again, but Kaoru came into the room, the telephone held limply in her hand. She had a look of complete despair on her face.

"What's wrong?" Misao asked immediately rushing over to her friend's side, she glanced down quickly at Kenji's small form who was on looking the scene with curious eyes.

"It was Tae-san," Kaoru said softly, "She said that he stopped by the diner."

Misao gasped, and Kaoru nodded, biting her lower lip slightly.

"He told her that he wants me to meet with him," Kaoru continued, and Misao's eyes widened even more.

"Are you going to?" Misao questioned, placing a hand on Kaoru's shoulder.

"I…I don't know, but if I don't…" Kaoru trailed off, and Misao nodded. Kenshin was never the type to leave things alone if he wanted them done.

"Go, then. Settle it once and for all; I'll watch Kenji for you," Misao suggested, tightening her hold slightly on Kaoru's shoulder.

Kaoru nodded and smiled gratefully at Misao.

"I don't know what I'd do without Misao," Kaoru said, hugging her long time best friend tightly, "I really don't."

Misao laughed, "I don't know what I'd do without you either Kao-chan."

"Mama," Kenji asked aloud, interrupting his mother's tender moment with his auntie, "Are you leaving?" He didn't like the thought of his mother leaving him with Auntie Misao; especially after that episode with the stranger with hair just like him, so he decided to play with his mother's compassionate nature and incapability of withstanding his tears.

"Oh, Kenji-chan," Kaoru crooned when he began to sniffle, "Mama's just going to be a little while. Auntie Misao has tons of games she planned to play with you!" Kenji didn't take the bait.

He pout slightly and tears began to trail down his tiny face.

Kaoru frowned and quickly leaned down to pick up her son.

Cradling him to her chest she patted the back of his head comfortingly.

Kenji gave a small smirk that both women missed. And after an hour of coaxing, Kaoru finally set Kenji down upon Misao's couch in exasperation.

"I want you to stay," Kenji said stubbornly as Kaoru kneel in front of the small boy.

"I know, baby. But Mama has important matters to attend to," Kaoru repeated again for the hundredth time, "I'll only be a short while. You won't even miss me."

Kenji peered into his mother's deep sapphire blue eyes and relented.

"Promise you'll come back soon, Mama?" he asked cutely, holding out a tiny pinkie finger.

Kaoru flashed a bright smile and quickly wrapped her own pinkie around his.

"Promise."

As she left the apartment complex she let out a sigh. Walking toward the bus stop she noticed that her hand was shaking slightly. Glancing down at it she wondered briefly,

'Is it from excitement or fear?'

Kaoru's heart beated faster with each step, and she couldn't rid her mind of the amber eyes that had seared themselves into just hours before. She thought briefly about her old penthouse. Tae had told her that Kenshin wanted to meet there. It was a place she had never wished to return to, but times do change. Waivering slightly, Kaoru leaned against the metal pole of the bus stop for support.

The large bus arrived moments later; screeching to a halt right in front of her. Kaoru stepped aboard, but her eyes looked back. The single question lingering in her mind,

"Am I making the right choice?" Her left hand came up to trace the smooth ring that hung on a thin gold chain around her neck. She felt slightly ashamed that she couldn't bring herself to get rid of it. Even in the worst of times, Kaoru was never able to pawn off the small trinket that Kenshin had promised his heart to her with. Right after she had left the penthouse, it had caused her so much pain just to look at it, but now it served as a reminder to her, so she would never forget.

The bus began to shift forward, and Kaoru closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm her frayed nerves. In less than twenty minutes she would be standing in the room where her life had once been shattered right before her eyes, but now she was determined not to let that happen again.

A.N. I'm sure a few of you have read the "old version" of this story, but I decided that that twist was a little much. But I plan to start a story using that plot soon (another love triangle, whoopie!)

What to expect in Chapter 5? Another (more heated) confrontation between K & K. And...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Kaoru steadied herself against the cool glass wall of the extravagant lobby. Her vision blurred slightly, and she willed herself to stay calm. It was just her nerves going a little bit out of control.

"Can I help you with something, miss?" A courteous deep voice questioned, but Kaoru could detect the underlying tone of contempt. It was understandable. She must've looked so out of place is her flimsy, shabby outfit and complete lack of the usual luxury accessory that adorned every other visitor. It was after all, the most exclusive apartment complex in all of Japan; home to countless celebrities, moguls, and tycoons.

Shaking her head slightly, Kaoru willed herself to ignore her growing fatigue.

"I'm here to see Himura-san," Kaoru said, smiling slightly, "But I can let myself up."

The concierge frowned slightly, and placed a hand in front of the strange woman to stop her passage. He had noticed her the minute she stepped through the doors of the building, and had instantly labeled her as an intruder.

"I'm sorry, miss, but I cannot allow that," he intoned politely, and he began to usher her towards the exit.

"But he is expecting me," Kaoru retorted, her voice lacking its normal fire due to her mind fogging up. She couldn't even muster up the strength to attempt to stop the man from forcibly moving her.

"Sure he is, miss," the concierge mocked, his voice losing all of its politeness. There was no merit in him being kind to an obviously poor girl who claimed that the richest bachelor in all of Japan was personally expecting her, "Now if you'll just go right this way we can move on with both of our lives."

Kaoru only nodded dumbly, her muddled mind not being able to fully comprehend what she was being told. All she knew was that it was burning up in the room. Was the heater turned on turbo or something?

"When did it get so hot?" Kaoru questioned as her hand gripped the wall in a feeble attempt the steady herself and cool down slightly.

"Miss?" The concierge was completely annoyed now, but it wasn't as if he could create a scene right in the middle of the lobby. This woman was truly getting on his nerves with her scheming tactics. It was obviously all an act. He had seen it thousands of times before. Some women were just so desperate.

"Miss, please stop this charade and leave the premises before I am forced to call for police reinforcement."

Kaoru ignored the man's words completely as she struggled to maintain at least some composure.

"Kenshin," she murmured softly, "Please, just get Kenshin."

The concierge let out an exasperated sigh, but finally agreed, "Alright, I shall call his room." As he uttered those words, Kaoru slumped forward. Her breathing was labored, and her face was flushed a pink shade.

Instinctively catching her frail body his eyes widened. She was seriously burning up!

"Ken-shin," Kaoru repeated, her small hand coming up the grip his stiff collar.

The concierge only nodded. The only thoughts running through his mind was, "What if she's telling the truth?" Himura-sama would be furious if he had found out that a measly concierge had caused for her to be in such a pathetic state.

"I'm bringing her up to the penthouse. Be sure to send for a medic." The concierge called out to the front desk attendant.

Moments later the two arrived in the penthouse's spacious living room, and the poor concierge was met face to face with the dark amber eyes that he had only heard about in the stories of those unfortunate ones who had been fired for minor infractions involving the one and only, Himura Kenshin.

Kenshin had immediately focused in on Kaoru's crumbled form …..encased snuggly in the arms of another man. It was the only trigger needed to release his notorious wrath. Who did the fool think he was, touching_his _Kaoru in such a manner; it was unforgivable.

"Himura-sama," the concierge greeted with reverence, his voice trembling slightly as he carefully shifted the young woman's weight in his arms, but before he knew it she was gone from his arms. His shocked eyes looked up to see the flushed girl in the crimson headed man's arms. His prior amber eyes now flashing a softer icy blue shade. The concierge couldn't believe his eyes.

Kaoru's cloudly sapphire eyes opened slightly as she breathed in a familiar scent, and she met Kenshin's concerned gaze.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked, her voice hoarse from her dry throat. In her sickness she had forgotten all about her prior reasons for coming. All she knew was that Kenshin was here- with her.

"I'm here, Koi," Kenshin murmured, "Rest now, my love."

The concierge could feel the sweat dripping down his back as he heard how Himura-sama had addressed the girl. I'm screwed, he thought in despair. That girl was his lover! No way would Himura-sama tolerate the disrespect he had shown her.

"Sir, a medic is on the way. I shall go prepare for some clean linen, ice, and other supplies to be sent up." The concierge announced softly intent on leaving the penthouse and Himura's presence as soon as possible.

"Don't think that you're off the hook," Kenshin replied back, his eyes reverting back to their amber shade as he glared at the man coldly, "I do intend to find out how she got in such a state. In addition to retrieving all the needed supplies, be sure to inform the entire staff that she is to be treated with the same respect as I am. I won't hesitate to take action against any instance of disrespect."

"Understood, Himura-sama," the man replied politely.

Kenshin gave a sharp nod and glanced down at Kaoru's ill form. Her breathing had become worst and she was becoming hotter by the minute.

Swiftly walking to the master bedroom he gently placed down upon the soft silk sheets and situated her so she was in a more comfortable position.

Moments later a tall statuesque woman arrived in the room. Her professional brown eyes widened at the sight of Kaoru's feeble form.

"Kaoru!" the doctor cried out, forgetting all about the confused red head that was kneeling by her side.

"Dear lord, she's burning up!" Megumi muttered as she immediately went to try to cool down Kaoru's body. After a couple frantic moments, Kaoru's temperature had cooled down to a not alarming 99.5 degrees. It wasn't until then did Megumi really notice the concerned red head that was hovering beside her close friend.

"You're the doctor that delivered my son, are you not?" Kenshin asked, though his tone made it clear that he already knew the answer. He gently replaced the wet cloth that adorned Kaoru's still flushed face.

Megumi only nodded.

"And you must be Kenshin," she said, her voice filled with contempt for the man that had caused her friend so much pain, "She called out for you, you know?"

Kenshin's eyes widened in shock, but he remained silent, and Megumi only continued.

"Her pregnancy wasn't the easiest. I chalk it up to her stubbornness though. Kaoru had refused to rest the recommended amount. Always saying she felt fine. Never complaining, even though it was a particularly difficult birth," Megumi said, her pale milk white hand going up to stroke Kaoru's warm face.

"After about nine hours of labor, her body was just about to give up, and she said your name," Megumi said, her brown eyes meeting Kenshin's amber eyes with ease.

"She called for me?" Kenshin repeated, pain racking his mind as he thought of Kaoru, going through all of that without him.

"I don't understand it myself," Megumi said with a short chuckle, "Though it must be hard to get over someone when you have a living reminder that is the spitting image. Don't get me wrong though, Kaoru always considered Kenji to be her own miracle."

"Tell me about him," Kenshin requested, though it came out more of a demand.

Megumi only looked at Kenshin oddly.

"She never told me she was pregnant," Kenshin added, his voice filled with deep sadness, "I didn't even know he existed till today." Kenshin slumped forward slightly as he thought of that small boy with the bright curious eyes. The boy he had never had a chance to know.

"You truly thought that she had betrayed you?" Megumi questioned, "That someone as kind hearted as Kaoru could ever commit such a sin? You're really a fool."

Kenshin didn't reply, no answer was needed.

"I don't really care why she's at your apartment in the first place. All I know is that if you ever hurt her again, I can't promise I won' do something," Megumi said with a sly smirk, "Oh, and because you asked, Kenji's a bright boy. I think if you're trying to win Kaoru back –he'll be your biggest obstacle."

Kenshin smiled slightly at that, and leaned forward to press his lips against Kaoru's forehead softly.

"She'll be alright, right?" Kenshin asked, changing the topic. Megumi only nodded.

"Just a bout of exhaustion. Be sure she eats something when she wakes up," Megumi advised, "Oh, and Ken-san? I'm rooting for you."

With a sly wink, the doctor left the two alone.

Kenshin didn't know what to think. That doctor had said some truly eye opening statements about Kaoru, and as he gazed down at her sleeping form Kenshin let out a sigh.

"You really are being too defenseless right now," Kenshin muttered as he laid his head beside her. Weaving his own cool fingers through hers he brought her hand to his lips, and kissed them lightly.

"But for now, your presence is enough. Thank you for coming," Kenshin murmured as he fell into a light sleep. The first time in years was he finally content in the realm of unconsciousness since for once, that blue eyed angel no longer haunted his dreams.

A.N. Fluffy goodness! More twists to come later. I'm just giddy with holiday joy. Anyways, I know Kenshin is a little bit different in this story. Just chalk it up to his elation at seeing Kaoru and his concern over her well being. Sorry for the long wait! Leave a review and you might see chapter six soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Auntie, when is mama coming back?" Kenji questioned cutely as he rubbed his sleepy eyes with his free hand. 

Misao looked out the window in concern.

'She should have returned by now- it's already dark,' Misao thought worriedly, wringing the wash cloth that was in her hands. She looked down at her godson with a soft smile. There was no reason to worry him.

"I'm sure she'll be back any moment," Misao assured the young boy, "Why don't you go get ready for bed?"

Kenji frowned slightly.

"I want mama to put me to bed," Kenji said stubbornly, refusing to move from his position, "She promised she'd be back soon."

Misao let out a sigh.

"Kenji-chan, why don't I make you a nice warm glass of hot cocoa? I think I still have some of those big marshmallows you like so much," Misao suggested with a smile. 

The young boy's eyes lit up at the thought, but he still had a hint of a pout gracing his lips.

"Can I have a cookie as well, Auntie?" Kenji asked, tugging her robe slightly, his violet eyes hopeful.

"Of course, don't tell your mama though. She'll be sure to scold you," Misao agreed with a grin.

As Kenji was distracted with his sugary snack, Misao's thoughts once again wandered back to Kaoru. She had no idea what to expect from Kaoru's meeting with Kenshin. All she could do was pray for her dear friend. Placing a trembling hand on Kenji's head, Misao took a deep breath. 

'Be strong, Kaoru,' she thought.

A.N. Cho's a little different when he's not in front of guests.

"Listen up," Cho, the quite unfortunate concierge, began as he leaned against the door to the housekeeping staff room with all the eyes of the staff focused on him, "Himura-sama's woman staying with him and he demands that you all treat her just as you would treat him. Any mishaps and it's your butt on the line."

The entire staff gulped audibly.

"You've met her Cho; is she a difficult woman?" a timid maid asked, picturing in her mind a female version of the notoriously hard to please Himura-sama. She shuddered at the thought. One was more than enough. 

"Not from what I've gathered. She's different from the others; for one she isn't garbed entirely in designer brand attire, and if the calluses on her hands say anything she knows how to work up a sweat in the least."

A few gasps were heard, and most of the staff looked intrigued. How had a working class girl caught the attention of the world's most eligible bachelor?

"Tell me, young man, does the young girl you are talking of have sapphire blue eyes?" all eyes turned to the old woman who had been the former head chef, but was now the kitchen supervisor and almost motherly mentor to the new staff who was retiring soon due to her failing health. 

Cho nodded. 

"She did; they were actually quite enchanting. Why do you ask? Do you know of her, Komiko-sensei?"

"Hai. She was something of a legend around these parts before all the old staff members were replaced with you young-uns. The young girl that this young man is talking about is Kamiya Kaoru. It is a name you all should well remember."

"What's so special about this girl, Komiko-sensei? Cho said she's probably just another working class chick- no different than us," a kitchen aide asked.

"Ahh, that's where you're wrong." Komiko-sensei smiled softly as she remembered, "Kaoru…she's anything from ordinary. Don't worry you'll all soon be aquatinted with her and you'll understand just why she's the only girl that's been able to capture Himura-sama's heart."

A few maids let out groans of disappointment at that last statement, but everyone was all the more intrigued.

Just who was this girl?

"Himura-sama, I've brought the miso soup you requested," the young maid seemed positively frightened to enter the room, but was also curious to catch even a glimpse of the girl everyone had been talking about.

"Hush," Kenshin ordered, eyes quickly glancing down to make sure Kaoru was still resting peacefully. He mentioned for the maid to bring the tray of nourishment to the bedside where he was currently watching over Kaoru diligently taking care of her every discomfort.

"Is there anything else you wish for, Himura-sama?" the maid question, her voice now barely audible as her wide chestnut eyes strayed towards Kaoru's slumbering figure. It took all her willpower to remain professional, but internally she was shocked at Kaoru's overwhelming beauty. Even drenched in sweat and completely free of any trace of make-up Kamiya-sama was much more gorgeous than any model. She truly resembled an angel. 

"Peace and quiet- I want no disturbances," Kenshin said, already turning his attention away from the maid and back to Kaoru. 

"Yes, sir," the maid bowed dutifully and turned to leave, but not before catching one last glimpse of Himura-sama gently taking Kamiya-sama's hand in his own. His eyes were completely focused on her face, and with the intensity of his gaze she was surprised that Kamiya-sama didn't burst into flames. 

'How I wish a man would look at me that way,' the maid thought wistfully as she walked out. With her thoughts being elsewhere the maid didn't notice the low coffee table that stood in her way. Ungracefully, the poor girl tripped over the glass coffee table causing the rather large flower vase that had sat on top of the coffee table to go soaring. 

"NO!" the maid let out a pitiful scream as she reached out helplessly in attempt to catch the falling vase. No avail. With a loud crash, the maid felt utter fear not knowing what to expect when she turned around.

'I guess I'll be lucky if I ever find work again,' the maid thought as she prepared herself. 

Turning around she was met with a raging amber glare.

"What part of PEACE and QUIET, do you not understand?" Kenshin hissed.

The maid was shocked. Himura-sama didn't seem at all concerned that she had broke what she assumed to be a priceless vase; he was just worried that the distrurbance she had caused had woken up Kamiya-sama.

"I'm so sorry, Himura-sama. A thousand apologies –"

The young maid was cut off by a soft groan.

Kenshin immediately lost interest in the young maid as he rushed to Kaoru's bedside while she was rousing from her slumber. 

"Oh my, Kenji – did you break something?" Kaoru asked, herm ind still foggy with sleep and eyes still closed. Kenshin couldn't help but let out a husky chuckle at the sight she made.

Kaoru's eyes shot open at the sound.

Jumping up out of bed quickly wrapped the sheets around her instinctively, though after a quick glance down her torso she was relieved to find that she was fully dressed.

"What…what am I doing here?" Kaoru questioned, her eyes quickly glancing around the familiar room to Kenshin's kneeling form to the maid whose eyes were the size of dish plates.

"Just what is going on, Kenshin?"

Kenshin frowned, he quickly glanced at the intruding young maid and shooed her away. The maid did as he bided anxious to return and tell every one of all the things she had just witnessed.

"You came to meet me last night. Quite recklessly, I must say, since you had a fever of approximately 104 degrees," Kenshin said coolly, gesturing that Kaoru take a seat, "I promise you Kaoru, I did nothing to take advantage of you. No matter what you think of me, even I would never sink that low."

Kaoru hesitantly sat down on the king sized bed that had once been the location of Kenji's conception. 

"It's all very fuzzy," Kaoru admitted, feeling as if she had the world's biggest hangover, "But I still remember what I was going to tell you last night."

Kenshin moved from his former kneeling position to take a seat in the large armchair that had been placed by the bed.

"Wait a moment – did you watch over me the entire time?" Kaoru's eyes widened as she noticed the small pile of used washcloths and the big barrel of water. Her gaze also fell upon the small bowl of miso soup and rice that sat on the bedside.

"Eat first, Megumi-dono said you've been skipping meals lately," Kenshin suggested lightly, but Kaoru could hear the underlying worry behind the forced aloofness.

"Megumi came by?" Kaoru asked, surprised.

"Of course, I am served only by the best, and only the best for the people in my life as well," Kenshin said with ease, placing the tray of food upon Kaoru's lap. 

"Kenshin, I meant what I said before. I don't want you in my life anymore. I have no intention of ever seeing you again," Kaoru said, her voice serious.

"Then I have no intention of letting you leave," Kenshin said.

Kaoru almost choked on her mouthful of rice.

Taking a moment to swallow, she was quick to yell, "WHAT?"

Before she could register what was happening Kenshin had snapped on a handcuff to her left wrist and quickly attached the other to his own wrist. 

"Kenshin! What are you, eight?" Kaoru screeched.

"I have to take necessary precautions," Kenshin replied with an innocent smile.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Kaoru yelled, trying her best to slap Kenshin with her free hand, but he only used her outburst to feed her another spoonful of rice.

"You must be feeling better if you can raise you voice so loud," Kenshin said, "I think it's time we go pick up _our _son and take him to his new home."

"You are even more of a filthy conniving weasel than I thought," Kaoru muttered.

"I love you too," Kenshin replied.

A.N. Let me know what you think! Review! Review! Review!


	7. Chapter 7

A.N. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter Seven

"Kenshin, you can't possibly be serious about this. It's not like you can keep me chained by your side forever," Kaoru protested, still stubbornly trying to talk some sense into the hardheaded red head.

"Will you stay of your own free will then?" Kenshin questioned, Kaoru remained silent, "Then the handcuffs stay."

"What about Kenji? You're not thinking of doing this to him as well?" Kaoru asked indignantly, her pride quite bruised at Kenshin's rash actions.

Kenshin merely took her handcuffed hand into his own and gave it a slight squeeze.

"You should've told me about him. I deserved to know," Kenshin bit out; the hurt obvious in his cool voice. Kaoru frowned at the statement. Deep down, she knew he was right.

"I wasn't sure if you would accept him," Kaoru mumbled softly, turning her face slightly so she didn't have to meet his piercing gaze. Kenshin was having none of that. He gently placed his fingers under her chin and tilted her face so that he could clearly read her expression. His heart clenched at the honestly that was blatantly clear. She truly and whole heartedly believed what she had told him.

"Kaoru, he's my son, my heir," Kenshin told her seriously, moving his hand to cup her face tenderly, "How could you ever think I would ever be able to deny him his birthright?"

"We didn't exactly end on a good note, Kenshin," Kaoru replied, "We still aren't on good terms if you haven't noticed." She raised her shackled wrist for emphasis.

Kenshin sighed.

"If I remove them, do you promise not to bolt the instant they come off?"

Kaoru nodded.

"What's the point of bolting? Knowing you, I'd probably just be hunted down later," Kaoru said jokingly. She sweatdropped nervously when Kenshin didn't deny her words.

Silently, Kenshin slipped in the delicate metal key opening the handcuffs with a light click. But before Kaoru could even move an inch away, Kenshin had her wrapped in his embrace.

"You said you wouldn't leave," he murmured into the nape of her neck, as his hold tightened around her thin waist.

Kaoru couldn't help but shiver in pleasure at Kenshin's touch. He had always known her body better than she herself did.

"Kenshin," Kaoru called aloud, "Don't do this."

Kenshin easily maneuvered her petite form so that they could face one another, with her body straddling his.

"Don't do what, love?" Kenshin asked innocently, smugly noting the way Kaoru was blushing as he continued to lightly trace her hips.

"This! All of this," Kaoru cried out loud, her frustration evident, "Do you know have any idea how hard it's been for me to get over you? To attempt to even fix what you broke?"

She attempted to push away from Kenshin's body, but succeeded only in having him pull her in tighter so that her head rested against his chest.

"Why are you doing this?" Kaoru sobbed as she fisted the material of Kenshin's top tightly in her grasp, "Why couldn't you just leave me be?"

Kenshin remained silent as Kaoru's tears began to wet his shirt; only gently stroking the back of her head lovingly as she vented out all her frustrations.

Neither of them kept track of how long they spent in that position. Kaoru sobbing, and Kenshin silently comforting her.

When Kaoru had finally stopped crying she suddenly felt embarrassed beyond belief. What had she just done? She couldn't believe that she had just poured out her heart in front of the man she had wished never to see again.

Pulling back slightly, Kaoru hiccupped cutely and Kenshin couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sorry for my outburst," Kaoru mumbled, "And for ruining your shirt as well." She blushed furiously when she looked down at the huge wet spot that dominated basically the entire chest of Kenshin's most likely very expensive designer brand top.

"It is I who should apologize, Kaoru," Kenshin replied, "I'm sincerely sorry for all the pain I have caused for you. I know a simple apology can never make up for the years we've lost, but if you'll let me…I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you -and to our son."

Kaoru was speechless. Here was Himura Kenshin, the most frightening and intimidating man the corporate world has ever known, apologizing to her! It was almost unfathomable.

"Please, Kaoru, these past years have being a living hell without you," Kenshin pleaded, his voice desperate – a tone Kaoru had never heard from him before, "Just give me a chance, Kaoru."

Kaoru felt torn. Two sides of her mind were bickering inside her. The part of her that resented Kenshin for abandoning them cried out that she should just leave him and let him feel the pain she had felt all those years ago, but the other part of her – the innocent naïve girl who still wholeheartedly loved Kenshin, wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around him and never let go.

Taking a deep breath she murmured softly, "Don't make me regret it, Himura."

Kenshin let out a sigh of relief and was quick to hug Kaoru tightly, savoring the familiar jasmine scent that radiated off her.

"Kenshin, know that this doesn't mean I totally forgive you. You still have earn back my trust," Kaoru said seriously.

Kenshin couldn't wipe the grin off his face.

"Well, are we just going to laze around the whole day? I'm sure Misao must be worried sick with Kenji," Kaoru said with a soft smile. Despite herself she couldn't help but feel a little giddy. Her family was finally coming together.

"Would you like to take a bath first, koi? I'd be happy to join y-" Kenshin was interrupted as a silk throw pillow smacked him right in the face.

"Baka Kenshin, you think I'm in any mood to do whatever dirty fantasy you have running through your mind right now? My baby must be worried sick right now. I've been gone for nearly a whole day!" Kaoru yelled at him as she was quickly changed into the clothes that were still in the armoire from years before. Choosing a navy blue pencil skirt and plain white silk camisole Kaoru let out a sigh. It felt odd wearing these expensive clothes again after spending so many years dressed in outfits from the bargain bin. Reaching for the ivory comb she quickly tamed her wild mane of midnight blue hair and dabbed on some sunscreen and lip balm. She was shocked to find that everything was still in its exact place, just as she had left it all those years ago.

"You look gorgeous, koi," Kenshin murmured seductively as he crept up behind Kaoru's lithe form in front of the antique full body mirror.

"It's almost like no time has past," Kaoru sighed as she turned around and took in Kenshin's almost sinfully beautiful appearance.

He was dressed in his standard black cashmere suit with a crisp crimson red silk shirt underneath, his blood-red hair tamed into a low ponytail, and his eyes a swirl of amethyst and icy blue.

"You ready to go and meet your son, Himura Kenshin?" Kaoru asked jokingly as she hesitantly took hold of Kenshin's slightly bent arm as they began to make they way down to the lobby.

"Tell me about him, Kaoru," Kenshin urged, unable to keep the curiosity out of his voice. Megumi had described him, but Kenshin wanted to hear what Kaoru had to say about his little boy.

"Oh my, where to begin?" Kaoru's eyes brightened up and her smile shone radiantly as she thought about her little ray of sunshine. Too encompassed with her thoughts about Kenji, Kaoru barely registered all the gazes she was attracting from everyone in the lobby. Kenshin, however, was acutely aware of all the male eyes that trailed after Kaoru's luscious figure. He fumed silently. His body absolutely radiated an aura of intimidation due to his jealousy.

"Well, first of all, he's the most darling little boy, so adorable and cute! I predict that he will be quite the heartbreaker in a few years. He's also very bright. I assume he gets all his math and science prowess from your side of the family, since he certainly doesn't get it from mine – that's for sure!" Kaoru giggle lightly, and she blushed when she noticed Kenshin was gazing at her with the utmost concentration.

"What is it, Kenshin? Do I have something in my teeth or something?"

Kenshin chuckled and shook his head.

"No, I just still can't get over how beautiful you are right now. You're positively glowing," Kenshin replied with a grin, "He must be one amazing child, our son."

Kaoru smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

"He is," she added wistfully, "My own personal angel."

All around them, everyone was gossiping and deciphering every move either of them made.

Kaoru suddenly felt the heat of everyone's gaze on her, and became slightly self-conscious.

"Kenshin," she whispered, "Everyone's looking at us."

Kenshin smirked, "You only just noticed, koi? They must be in awe of your beauty."

"Your charm doesn't work on me anymore, Himura," Kaoru replied, trying hard to sound aloof.

Kenshin raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" Kenshin questioned, easily calling her bluff. He had somehow managed to entrap her so that her body was pressed flush against the clear glass wall of the lobby his hands on either side of her.

Kaoru could feel the hair on the back of her neck stand on their ends as Kenshin began to gently nuzzle the nape of her neck.

Bringing her arms to wrap around his neck, Kaoru took this chance slowly surveyed the room. She recognized the usual flow of money-diggers and trophy wives in their luxury clothes and gaudy jewelry, as well as the influx of busy businessmen who seemed to have their cell phones glued to their ears, something out of the ordinary caught her eye though. A spiky crop of platinum silver hair.

"Huh," Kaoru thought, completely focused on her thoughts even as Kenshin began to leave a love bite at the nape of her neck, "That sure does look quite familiar. I wonder if it could be…"

The man with the platinum silver hair turned around then and Kaoru's eyes widened in recognition before she let out an ear piercing squeal of pure excitement.

With a burst of superhuman strength Kaoru quickly dislodged herself from Kenshin's iron clad hold on her. Completely oblivious to the redhead's confusion and shock, Kaoru quickly ran across the lobby and straight into the arms of her old student and friend.

Kenshin turned around in shock as he watched in restrained fury as the love of his life basically jump into the arms of a stranger. His gaze instantly darkened into a deep amber, and a murderous aura surrounded him entirely.

"Eni-chan!" Kaoru proclaimed in unrestrained joy, as she waved her arms wildly to catch his attention, "I can't believe it's really you!"

The tall man's stoic face broke into a huge grin at the sight of Kaoru's petite form bounding towards him. Opening his arms wide, Kaoru was a mere breath away from Enishi before Kenshin caught her in his own possessive embrace.

The two men glared at one another in a silent fight for dominance as Kaoru remained blissfully oblivious between them.

"Oh, Kenshin, you must remember Enishi! He used to stop by the apartment all the time for art lessons," Kaoru said brightly, completely ignorant of the rising tensions between the two overly attractive men, "He was my most promising student."

Kenshin searched his memories, and suddenly recalled a young adolescent boy that used to stop by quite often, much to his distaste. The boy in his memory must not have been more than sixteen and had chocolate brown hair. There was no way this towering Adonis like figure could be that little pipsqueak!

"Pleasure to meet you," Kenshin greeted coldly, not liking the way Enishi's gaze was focused so intensely on Kaoru in the less.

"The pleasure's mine," Enishi replied, not once taking his gaze off of Kaoru. Kenshin gritted his teeth. He had always known that that young boy had thought of his Kaoru as much more of a teacher. He had thought their relationship had come to an end once the kid had moved to study abroad in Paris. Apparently not…


End file.
